I'm an apprentice-butterfly
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Classe, cette sensation. Il parait que l'ecta, ça fait pareil. Je plane. J'aime bien.
1. Pourquoi une bêtise pareille?

Nouvelle fictions de plusieurs chapitres cette fois. (Je sais pas combien encore)

Bonne lecture!

Hiruma-san

* * *

**I'm an aprentice-butterfly.**

Nouvelle ile, nouvelle découverte: Arotabe.

Je descends sur le quai, derrière moi, des voix me hurlent de ne pas me perdre.

Je sais que j'ai du mal a me repérer, mais je ne suis pas un incapable!

Un embranchement: on va dire à droite, puis à gauche.

Je confirme, je suis un incapable. Je suis parti il y a peine cinq minutes et me voilà déjà perdu! Profitons de cette escapade pour profiter du paysage et du beau temps.

J'aime bien ce patelin: c'est calme, reposant et...

Comment déjà? Ah oui, chiant.

Ça manque d'action! À tout les coins du rue, des vieilles qui discutent, des mioches qui galopent dans tout les sens et ces pavés qui s'alignent devant moi, bien droit, ordonné comme pas possible.

J'aurai voulu voir Luffy débouler en criant suivi de la sorcière qui lui hurle dessus, mais rien.

Maintenant, doublement perdu: autant mon chemin que le cours de mes pensées.

Essayons de se repérer. Aussi inutile qu'un Paris- New-York en battant des fesses, mais il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

Tiens, je transpire. En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

Le cuistot, toujours là quand il faut pas mais jamais là quand il faut. CQFD

Je me retourne, espérant trouver une boutique. Tout à l'heure il y avait cinq stands par rue, et là plus rien.

Bon calme. Mon agitation n'arrange rien, mon ventre gargouille de plus belle. Je continue d'avancer, me concentrant sur mon entourage.

En voilà un! Sauvé!

Je me jette sur le comptoir comme si je n'avais rien manger depuis des jours.

Heureusement personne n'est là pour me voir me tourner au ridicule. Vraiment personne. En plus, je tombe sur une boutique qui vends quoi? Un seul et unique fruit!

C'est évident, je suis maudit. Bon je vais pas rester deux heures à attendre quelqu'un, je vais me servir. Moi et la patience, ça fait deux, voir dix-huit.

J'ai combien? À peine 500 berrys, en gros, rien du tout mais je devrais avoir assez.

Le magasin est toujours désert. Accroché à coté, une pancarte. Pas le temps de lire.

Je pose mon billet sur le buffet et prends un fruit dans une cagette avant de m'éloigner.

Il est entre le vert et le jaune et a la forme d'une grosse poire.

Je croque dedans à pleine dents. Le jus coule dans ma bouche et sur mon menton. C'est acre, mais ça m'arrange, j'aime pas trop les sucreries. C'est assez bon. Faudrait que le cuistot m'en fasse quelque chose. Si j'arrive à retrouvé le magasin un jour. C'était quoi le nom déjà? Fru... Furu.. Furutcho*!

C'est marrant, ça sonne Italien. Enfin, je crois.

Sans m'en rendre compte, le fruit a disparu de mes doigts.

En plus d'un incapable perdu, un goinfre. En parlant de ça, si je retentais de trouver mon chemin?

J'aurai peu être un coup de chance.

Une heure d'attente avant de le trouver, mon coup de chance. Ça fait un peu long quand même.

Je monte sur le pont. Vide. J'ai qu'à faire la sieste, au moins personne me dérangera. Avant, j'irai bien chercher de quoi me remplir le gosier.

Je rentre dans la cuisine pour piquer une bouteille.

En faite, j'suis pas seul: Robin, assise sur le sofa, est plongée dans son livre et fait mine de ne pas me voir lorsque je passe devant elle.

Ça revient au même: c'est pas elle qui viendra me déranger. Elle parle jamais c'te fille. J'ai jamais été pour qu'elle intègre l'équipage, mais bon, c'est pas moi le capitaine.

Je ressors et monte à la vigie. Installé sur la banquette, je débouche le saké et vide tout d'une traite.

J'ai vraiment de plus en plus chaud moi. Peu à peu, mon esprit s'embrume et je m'endors.

-Oi, oi Marimo!

Des doigts dans mes cheveux. Je reconnais cette voix: le cuistot.

Ses doigts me tirent la tignasse violemment. Comme si je m'attendais à un geste doux et attentionné de sa part. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour le découvrir accroupi devant moi, l'air ennuyé.

-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt! Dix minutes que j'essaye de te faire bouger!

-Ouais ouais...

J'suis sur qu'il en rajoute, j'suis pas si long. Nous descendons et rejoignons le reste de l'équipage dans la cuisine.

En rentrant, Nami nous interpelle:

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps! Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que tu es parti, Sanji!

Ah non, il en rajoutait pas.

Je m'installe et me sers un bol de riz. C'est vraiment la nourriture pour un sportif comme moi.

Mais aujourd'hui, la bouffe ne passe pas. J'ai l'appétit coupé. Je repose mon bol et ferme les yeux. Je sens sur moi un regard qui me brûle. Je rouvre les yeux mais ce regard est déjà parti. Je sais pas qui c'est mais pas grave. Je soupire et quitte la salle. Dans mon dos une paire d'yeux me suit toujours. Je me retiens de me retourner pour capter ce regard.

Toute façon, ça doit être Luffy qui se demande s'il peut manger ma part.

J'me sens lourd, mes jambes me semblent peser une tonne et je traine ma carcasse vers ma chambre. Un bon somme et demain tout ira mieux. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige à tâtons vers ma couche.

J'entends dans la cuisine des voix qui s'élève alors que je tombe doucement dans un sommeil lourd.

_C'est à ce moment là que tout a commencé._

Normalement, j'aime pas ce genre de sommeil. C'est entre l'assoupissement et le réveil, c'est bizarre. T'as beau forcer, tes yeux refusent catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. En plus, on pense comme si on été totalement réveillé.

Mais là, c'est étonnamment agréable. J'ai l'impression de planer. Je n'ai plu de contact ni avec le sommier ni avec le drap. Par contre, j'commence à avoir froid.

Bon, un dernier effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières répondent difficilement mais je fini par découvrir mon lit, un mètre plus bas.

Un cri. Une porte qui claque.

En une seconde, je suis tombé sur le parquet et quelqu'un a fait une entrée fracassante dans ma chambre.

Je me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air, nez à nez avec le coq.

Voilà, je vous l'aviez dit. Toujours là quand il faut pas.

À croire qu'il attendait derrière la porte, le bougre.

Je me relève péniblement et me recouche en évitant de lui adressant la parole.

Malheureusement, il m'interpelle:

-Ça va?

-Ouais ouais. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je... Je passais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu crier alors j'suis entré.

Excuse bidon. Mais on va éviter une dispute au beau milieu de la nuit. Je veux qu'une chose, qu'il se casse et que je puisse oublier ce drôle de rêve.

C'était quoi ce truc de voler au dessus de mon lit?!

J'ai dû manger un truc avarié.

Un fruit peut-être.

* * *

* Furutcho: mot- valise entre_ furutsu: fruit_ et _cho: papillon._


	2. Découverte!

**I'm an apprentice-butterfly (chapitre 2) **

Pas facile ce matin.

Mon réveil a eu du retard. C'est souvent soi Nami ou Luffy, ça dépends des jours.

Mais ce matin, j'ai eu le droit à un double ration de cuistot.

_Réveil façon Zoro en 3 étapes:_

_On s'assoit progressivement._

_On se recouche._

_On attends qu'un emmerdeur vienne nous sortir du lit de force._

Donc aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui s'y collait. Je suis à peine à la deuxième étapes que je le vois apparaître devant la porte, mode je-suis-vénère-donc-tu-vas-te-bouger-le-cul-tout-de-suite activé.

Je commence à bien cerner l'animal, donc je sais qu'il est pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Je le vois à sa commissure de lèvres droite a demi-soulevée alors qu'il est en train de me baratiner comme quoi ma façon de vivre est très mauvaise par rapport au spécimen que je suis.

À défaut de pirate, j'aurai pu être psychologue. C'est pas si dur: une formation de hochement de tête et de regards compatissants, puis 72€ par client. En prime, son nom sur une joli plaque en or. La belle vie quoi.

Pour l'instant tachons de se bouger un peu. Sur mes pieds, je manque de m'écrouler. J'ai le dos en compote et la gueule de bois alors que j'ai rien bu.

Par contre, je me sens étonnamment léger par rapport à hier. Je rétablis mon equilibre et me rends dans la cuisine où je trouve Chopper et le capitaine en grande discussion.

Il semblerait qu'il essaye de lui expliquer de ne pas boire tout ce qu'il trouve dans l'infirmerie, mais en vain.

Pauvre Chopper, il ne connait toujours pas très bien cet imbécile de Luffy.

Je me sers le reste de café (froid, bien sur) et prends un croissant dans la panière.

Sur le pont, Franky et Brook essaye désespérément de composer une chanson, pour le plus grands malheurs de mes oreilles.

Pas loin, Ussop est en plein bavardage avec... Lui même. Les filles ne sont pas là, tant mieux.

Je m'assois à même le sol pour entamer mon déjeuner tardif. Le café est degeu, en plus, son marc est si épais qu 'une voyante aurait pu y voir l'avenir de tout l'équipage.

Pendant que je mordais dans ma viennoiserie, les deux femmes sortirent de leur cabine. La navigatrice nous rassembla pour faire une mise au point:

-Bon, si mes calcul sont exacts, le Log Pose metttra à peu près une semaine pour se recharger. Je veux que pendant ce laps de temps, tout le monde fassent les travaux que je lui aurai attribué.

Luffy, Chopper et Brook, vous vous occupez du nettoyage du bateau; cette fois, ne baclez pas le boulot, Robin, je te prierait de les surveiller.

-Ussop et Franky, vous prenez en charges toutes les réparations du bateau dû à la dernière bataille contre la Marine.

-Sanji, tu refais le stock de provision pur le prochain embarquement et Zoro, euh...

Yes, pas de boulot cette fois!

-Tu accompagnera Sanji, il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour porter les affaires.

Disparu, ma bonne humeur. Envolée en un instant.

Me voilà collé au basque du cuistot, des dizaines de poches et de paquets en tout genre sur les bras.

Il semblerait que hier, lors de ma balade dans la « petite » ville , j'ai juste fait le tour d'un seul quartier en boucle.

En faite, cette ville est beaucoup plus grande que je le pensais!

Donc nous voilà sur une énorme place en face de la mairie, emporté dans un flot de touriste. Je me débat tant bien que mal dans la foule alors que le blond avance aisément à travers.

D'un coup, je bascule vers l'arrière, personne ne fait attention à moi. Par chance, le cuistot se retourne et me rattrape avant que je m'écroule sur le sol, au milieu des gens. Un craquement retentit dans ma chemise.

Je m'apprête à l'engueuler et là il trace son chemin sans me prêter attention.

Vraiment incompréhensible ce gars. Même mon psy intérieur a abandonné.

Je soupire et m'aperçois que je l'ai perdu.

À croire que je le fait exprès. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et cherche désespérément une tête blonde.

C'est bon, je le tiens! Il est assis à une table,en train de draguer deux filles.

Dans ces moments là, j'ai tout sauf envie de le rejoindre.

Tiens, si je me perdais malencontreusement dans tout ce monde? Ça va pas être trop difficile pour moi.

Je m'engage dans une ruelle et tout de suite, l'agitation de la place disparaît. Je me sens déjà mieux. Mes paquets me ne semblent peser plus rien, j'avance, complètement détendu. J'aurai pu m'endormir sur place, mais j'estime que j'ai fait assez de connerie ces derniers temps.

Dans ma tête une vieille chanson résonne:

******I'm lonely, should go****  
**_Je suis seul, je devrais y aller_**  
********I'm lonely, should go****  
**_Je suis seul, je devrais y aller_**  
********Darling****  
**_Chérie_**  
********I'm lonely, should go****  
**_Je suis seul, je devrais y aller_**  
********I'm lonely, should go****  
**_Je suis seul, je devrais y aller_

**********Goodbye baby****  
**___Au revoir chérie_**  
************Yes I'm going****  
**___Oui je pars_**  
************Goodbye baby****  
**___Au revoir____chérie_**  
************Yes I'm going****  
**___Oui je pars_

**Goodbye baby**  
_________________Au revoir chérie_  
**Yes I'm going**  
_________________Oui je pars_  
**Goodbye baby**  
_________________Au revoir chérie_  
**Yes I'm going**  
_________________Oui je pars_

Les paroles me tournent dans la tête. Je ne peux pas me rappeler qui chantais ça. Une femme surement.

À force je me mets à chantonner. Au fur et à mesure de ma marche, je chante de plus en plus fort. Au final, je suis à la limite de hurler dans la rue.

Une poche glissant de mes doigts me ramène sur terre. (même pas une façon de parler!) Je me baisse pour la ramasser et là, je tombes violemment sur le sol.

Sonné, je reprends mes esprits et me relève mais ma cheville me fait souffrir. Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Je passe ma main sur mon articulation et frisonne de douleur.

Derrière moi, des talonnettes retentissent sur les dalles. Je l'entends m'appeler. C'est la première fois que je suis heureux et soulagé de le voir.

Il me tend une main secourable que je ne refuse pas.

-Eh ben, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Je faisais pas attention et je suis tombé .

Je vais tout de même pas lui dire que je rêvais éveillé! En plus, c'était le même rêve que hier soir.

Déboussolé, je reste planter au milieu du chemin, les bras banlant, les dernières paroles collées à ma bouche:

******Goodbye baby****  
**_Au revoir chérie_**  
********Yes I'm going****  
**_Oui je pars_**  
********Goodbye baby****  
**_Au revoir chérie_**  
********Yes I'm going...****  
**_Oui je pars..._

Je suis vraiment louche en ce moment, même le cuistot me regarde bizarre. Vivement que l'on rentre au bateau et que Chopper m'examine.

Pour l'instant, Sanji ne semble pas en avoir fini avec moi. Nous entrons dans une poissonnerie et les effluves de la mer me prennent à la gorge. Je suffoque et tousse. Il a dû voir que quelque chose clochait, vu qu'il m'a renvoyé au bateau en m'expliquant le chemin.

À peine sorti, je me sens mieux, et en même temps léger comme une plume. Le trajet du retour me semblent et est plus court que l'allée. Soit mes jambes ont pris vingt centimètres d'un coup, soit la longueur du chemin a vraiment raccourci. Impossible. Peu importe. Je suis juste en train de devenir fou.

Me voilà sur le pont, face à trois idiots jouant à se battre avec leurs balai, couverts de mousse. Des fois, ils m'exaspèrent.

-Aie!

-Si tu te laisse pas faire, je pourrais pas te donner de traitement!

-Ouais, mais tu fais mal!

Finalement, Chopper m'a donner une pommade à base de je ne sais quelles plantes, mais ça soulage tout de suite.

-Zoro, il me semble que je t'avais demandé de mettre les achats au frais?

Oups, oubli total. Je vais me prendre une engueulade magistrale. Le blond s'éloigne, indifférent à ma bêtise.

Bizarre, (je me demande combien de fois j'ai utilisé ce mot depuis le début!) mais bonifiant pour moi.

Peu à peu je retrouve ma bonne humeur de la matinée.

Jusqu'à que l'autre revienne à la charge:

~ - Zoro, aurais tu l'amabilité de retourner aller acheter les fruits que tu as misérablement laisser pourrir dans le chaud? ~

Là, j'peux pas dire non. Mais c'est pas ça qui va me gâcher le reste de la journée. Pas ça du tout.

Alors, il me fait un plan pour retourner chez le maraicher que je ne retrouverai pas, bien sur.

Par chance, il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit lorsque je pars.

Les yeux vissés sur le plan, essayant de déchiffrer les inscriptions, je me cogne contre une murette en béton. Je ressens un tiraillement dans ma cheville. C'est vraiment pas possible, voilà que le pieds recommence à faire des siennes. Et en plus, j'ai pas pris la pommade.

J'sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Ce traiteur, je le trouve pas, pourquoi il m'envoie à un endroit précis, perdu dans les combles de la ville?!

Il peut être aussi diabolique que Nami, quand il s'y met.

J'ai de plus en plus mal et devant moi, un mur me tends les bras. Je ne peut résister à la tentation de m'appuyer dessus. Quelques minutes de repos ne me feront pas de mal.

Je ne m'appuie pas, je m'écroule dessus. Ma cheville me fait souffrir et j'ai beau me masser, la douleur ne s'atténue pas. Instinctivement, mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse aller.

Rapidement, je retrouve la sensation de la nuit dernière. C'est toujours aussi agréable. J'ai l'impression de décoller du sol. Cette impression est si nette qu'elle me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Mais, je vole!

* * *

Pour ce qui n'aurai pas reconnu la chanson, c'est: C2C Down the road. 


	3. Mal de dos carabinée

**I'm an apprentice-butterfly.** **(Chapitre 3)**

Calme, zen. Ne pas céder à la panique.

Tout d'abord, essayons de se poser. Il faudrait pas que je sois coincé en haut, j'aurai l'air fin!

Pas simple de se diriger dans cet état mais j'arrive quand même à remettre les pieds sur terre. Pas pour longtemps vu qu'au premier pas, me voilà de nouveau dans les air.

Après moult tentatives, j'arrive à me maitriser et avancer (presque) normalement. Ouais presque. On dirait juste un pingouin avec un balai dans les fesses.

Bon je rentre, tant pis pour les fruits de la blondinette, je trouverai bien une excuse quelconque.

Enfin de retour au bateau et il fait déjà nuit. Sur le chemin tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement mais pas grave.

Sur le bateau, une voix retentit:

-Oi mina, Zoro est de retour!

Pourquoi le gars qui me sert de capitaine doit être là MAINTENANT?!

Bah, ça doit être la même maladie que le cuistot. En parlant, de lui, le voilà qui se ramène, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles:

-Marimo, enfin! T'as mes fruits?

Vite vite une excuse!

-Euh... C'était fermé!

-Ah merde! T'as trouvé tout seul au moins?

-Ouais bien sur!

Je suis vraiment un énorme menteur mais là, j'ai d'autre préoccupation que de me faire cesser la gueule par cet abruti.

Assis sur mon lit (ou plutôt au dessus), je pratique des exercices d'apprentissages du « vol » .

Soudain, on toc à ma porte et Ussop me dit:

-Eh zoro, il reste plus que toi pour la douche avant qu'on parte en ville.

Je me pose sur le matelas avant de lui demander:

-Depuis quand c'est décidé ça?!

-Ben ce matin, pendant le rassemblement.

-Et c'est qui qui prends le tour de garde?

-Robin, c'est elle qui a choisit. Elle doit classé les infos qu'elles a récupérer sur l'ancienne île.

Shit aucun moyen de négocier avec elle, je vais être obligé d'y aller.

C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, mais on va dire que je suis un peu handicapé en ce moment.

Et encore, je me suis amélioré! Maintenant, je tiens assez longtemps (sans paraître suspect) avant de décoller.

Je me lève donc et pars dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille, et face au miroir, je me détaille minutieusement. Bien évidemment, mes pieds décollent de vingts centimètres au dessus du sol mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je me tourne et m'apprête à rentrer dans l'eau lorsque, dans mon dos, j'aperçois quelque chose. Je me tourne et me re-retourne pour mieux voir une bosse. Ou plutôt deux. Chacune grande comme ma main, et dessus, on distingue nettement des nervures grises, presque noires.

À peine les ai je effleurées qu'une douleur m'élança tout le long du dos.

Qu'allai il encore m'arriver? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Je me glisse dans l'eau tiède. C'est agréable mais ça ne calme pas la douleur que je me suis infligé.

Et si j'essayai la crème de Chopper? Décidément, j'suis vraiment bourré de conneries en ce moment.

Je m'empare du pommeau de douche que j'allume au dessus de ma tête. L'eau est brûlante et me pique les oreilles. Mon esprit vagabonde dans tout les sens. Parmi toutes les pensées, je me rappelle qu'il va falloir renouveler ma teinture. Le vert, ça tient pas très bien.

Soudain, l'eau change brusquement de température et un jet glacial m'asperge le visage.

Surpris, je me lève et glisse, tombant hors de la baignoire, éclaboussant toute la pièce.

Je crie et instantanément, la porte s'ouvre.

Euh, y aurais pas une impression de déjà vu? Je suis assis sur le carrelage (aussi froid que l'eau), presque nu (par chance, une malheureuse petite serviette passait par là), devant un cuistot désemparé face à la situation. Par réflexe, je replonge maladroitement dans l'eau, cachant aussi bien que possible mon dos.

Il est paré d'un costard noir, une chemise bleue marine et des pompes bien cirées. La tenue idéale pour draguer quoi.

Il reste là, à me regarder, ce qui commence à me gêner.

Je prends un air agacé et lui dit:

-Tu veux bien sortir s'te plaît? J'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité si ça te dérange pas.

Il relève la tête et sort sans un mot. Il commence à m'énerver avec son attitude de voyeur. Si il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne au lieu de me tourner autour! Ou bien il se doute de quelque chose par rapport à cet étrange pouvoir.

Il va falloir que je médite tout ça. Je me relève et sort de l'eau, mon mal de dos amplifié à cause de la chute.

Évidemment, le boulet que je suis n'a pas pris soin de préparer ses affaires avant de se doucher, et maintenant, il va devoir sortir torse nu.

J'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête dehors. Par chance, il n'y a personne sur le pont (et il ne fait pas -20°)

Je fonce à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à ma _room_ et m'habille en quatrième vitesse, de peur de revoir débarquer le cuistot. A peine ai- je fini d'enfiler un pantalon que mon imbécile de capitaine se précipite dans la chambre et me saute dessus en hurlant:

- Zoro, tu es enfin prêt, on a pouvoir y aller! J'ai faim!

De sa part, je n'en attendait pas moins. Je le vois repartir en courant, cherchant une nouvelle proie. Va pas falloir traîner si on veut pas l'entendre geindre dans toute la ville. Et apparemment, je suis pas le seul à penser ça: Nami, accoudé a la balustrade, commence à s'impatienter, un Luffy le crâne explosé à ses pieds.

Elle me voit et s'écrit:

- Tiens, on attendez plus que toi!

Allez c'est ça, rejette la faute sur moi. J'commence à avoir l'habitude. Nous voilà fin prêt et personne ne m'a poser de question sur mon attitude. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça et que tout se passera bien.

Pour l'instant nous cherchons un restau pas très cher qui pourrait remplir l'estomac de Luffy sans négociation. Et je vous dit que pour trouve ça, on peut attendre que Nami se décide. Finalement, elle opta pour un petit restaurant en bord de mer, mode sortie romantique avec son copain mais là, on était loin du compte. à peine rentré, Luffy s'établa dans un boucan de tout les diables et bien sur, les autres se sentirent obligé de faire pareil.

Après avoir mis à sac tout le restaurant, Nami décida de rentrer, à mon plus grand bonheur. Pendant la soirée, je me suis fait tout petit, mais cet imbécile de cuistot a fait que me fixer alors que je mangeais, ce que je déteste. Par conséquent j'en ai mi partout sur mon beau tee-shirt et maintenant je suis dégoûté.

Heureusement que maintenant, je vais pouvoir me coucher et enfin pouvoir dormir à peu près normalement. En arrivant, Robin interpelle Nami pour quelque chose "d'important" ais là, je veux qu'une chose, me coucher!

* * *

Voili voilouu chapitre qui ne sert à rien! Je vous promets de me rattraper au prochain chapitre alors me jeter pas de pierre! T-T

**Hiruma-san**


	4. Et petite antennes colorées!

**I'm an apprentice-butterfly****(chapitre 4)**

Ce matin, je me suis levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude (en gros, 11 heures) et voyant ce beau soleil qui s'offrait à moi, je décidai de manger sur le pont, près des mandariniers de Nami.

**Je pensai que la journée serait bonne mais j'aurai mieux fait de rester couché.**

Pour tous ce qui était nourriture ou boisson, il fallait obligatoirement passer par la case « cuisine ». je marchais donc à contre-cœur (j'avais maintenant le total contrôle de ce pouvoir qui avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs) vers l'antre du cuistot.

En entrant, je m'attendais au souk habituel et j'avais raison. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

À peine avais-je posé un pied dans la salle qu'un blanc magistral s'imposa. Tous (sans exception) me regardaient-que dis-je, me dévisageait- comme un phénomène insolite.

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant une réaction, et ce fut Luffy qui brisa le silence en éclatant de rire, recrachant tous ce que sa bouche comportait. Une fraction de seconde après, tous le monde le suivit, rétablissant le niveau sonore habituel.

Vexé qu'il se fichent de moi, je passa ma main dans mes cheveux et là, je compris.

J'attrapai un des couteaux si chers au yeux du cuistot et me contempla dedans. Le reflet me renvoya une horrible vision: perché sur ma tête, deux petites antennes vertes pâles se pavanaient. Je bugeai quelque secondes encore avant de m'enfuir en courant, le couteau toujours dans les mains.

J'entendais derrière moi le cuistot me crier de lui rendre son couteau et Usopp s'écrier que j'allais faire une bêtise. Je me retrouvais je ne sais comment sur le ponton arrière et dans u des hublots de la sale de bain, j'aperçus, à la place des deux bosses grises, de petites ailes rouge et jaune.

Désespéré, je m'assit contre le mur et automatiquement, je décollai du sol. Je faisais tourner le couteau entre mes mains, des pensées sombre emplissant ma tête.

Voilà, vous savez tout. Et arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule! C'est pas drôle!

Chut, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive! Vu les pas, c'est sûrement ce satané de cuistot. Je pose mes fesses sur le sol et me lève. Je le vois arriver, mes sabres dans une main, et dans l'autre un bouquet de fleurs. Il pose mes sabres par terre, s'assoit près de moi et me tends les fleurs.

Intrigué, je mets mes antennes en forme de point d'interrogation et penche la tête sur le coté. Il lâche un petit rire avant de me dire:

-Mange.

Là, s'en est trop. Énervé, je le frappe, lance son bouquet par dessus bord et décolle doucement pour passer au dessus de lui. Surpris, il tente de me retenir mais je dévie au dernier moment, chopant mes sabres au passage.

Il se lève d'un bond et me poursuit, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je l'ignore et continue mon ascension, passant devant Chopper qui, effaré, appelle les autres. Je commence à survoler la ville avec une facilité surprenante. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrive (toi derrière je t'entends! Je sais que je suis un peu long à la détente!). Faut que je retrouve le stand de l'autre jour, et que j'élucide le mystère de cette transformation. Un courant d'air froid passe sur mon corps, le faisant frissonner, et je comprends que je suis encore torse nu. Je soupire, consterné par ma bêtise, et hop, retour au bateau!

Toujours en volant bien sûr, pas question de me foutre la honte une deuxième fois!

J'arrive sur le pont, et là, Luffy se jette littéralement sur moi, lui aussi des étoiles dans les yeux, et me hurle quelque chose en me tirant vers le salon.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, je le suis docilement. Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, comme d'habitude. Au milieu des siège, assis par terre au milieu d'un tas de vêtement, Usopp, Chopper et Brook jouent joyeusement avec des ciseaux.

Je regarde Luffy, il me regarde, je regarde le tas de vêtement, il me regarde et là, je comprends. Et c'est là que je pars dans une colère noire.

Mes vêtement! Qu'est ce que vous leurs avez fait?!

Les crocs dehors, prêts à leur déchiqueter la tête, j'hurle à ces énergumènes tous ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Alerté par ce vacarme, j'entends le cuistot se ramener alors que j'allais détruire mon capitaine. Il m'attrape par le bras, essayant de m'immobiliser mais je riposte avant: je me tourne et lui colle une gifle magistrale, chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait.

Il me dévisage, choqué, mais je ne décolère pas. Je fonce vers les autres, leurs arrache les vêtements et sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je rentre dans ma chambre, les mains tremblantes, je jette tout en vrac et ressort. Derrière la porte, le cuistot m'attrape de nouveau par l'épaule et me crit dessus, comme pour me ramener à la raison:

-Zoro! Tu es calmé?

C'est la première fois que j'entends mon prénom dans sa bouche. Rien que son contact m'irrite, je me dégage et le fuis, mais il m'oblige à entrer dans la cuisine vide. Il me plaque contre le mur et se jette avidement sur mes lèvres, comme un animal en chaleur.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et mords sa lèvre, collée contre ma bouche. Le gout métallique du sang me ranime et je me dégage, méfiant.

- Oh, pourquoi tu fais ça, baka-cook?! je hurle, hors de moi.

- J'avais envie. me réponds-il, impassible en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche, y laissant une tache rouge.

- si je devais satisfaire toute mes envies, je pense que tu serais plus là à cette heure si, je rétorque avec violence.

Il s'assit sur le sofa en me souriant et ajouta:

- En fait, je savais depuis quelque temps qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas avec toi... Sinon, ça te vas bien ça, ça te donne un style!

- Va te faire foutre, j'ajoute en sortant mais il me rattrape de nouveau.

- Quoi encore?!

- Je déconne pas, t'es vraiment mignon en papillon.

Le rouge me monte au houe et je sors en enchérissant:

- Te fais pas d'idée, j'vais les couper.

Clac. Enfin débarrasser de lui. Ce gars est vraiment un malade, faudrait l'amener à l'asile. Il dit toujours qu'il adore les femmes et maintenant, il me trouve mignon! Il a un circuit qu'a grillé ou quoi? Je dégaine un sabre et me regarde dedans: je fais vraiment pitié. Quel tête de guignol j'ai! Je glisse la lame sur mon antenne droite, la faisant légèrement frissonner. Au même moment, je sens Chopper se jeter sur moi et me hurle de ne pas faire ça.

Je me retourne pour découvrir le petit rêne mais aussi l'autre cuistot pervers, qui me lance un grand sourire avant de s'approcher.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit ce que tu allais faire. Si tu le fais vraiment, il peut avoir des effets secondaires...

Exaspéré, je demande:

- Comme quoi?

- Oh, seulement que certaines parties de ton anatomie pourraient tomber. Mais va y exécute-toi, j'pourrait me foutre de toi après.

Il me lance le vêtement qu'il tient dans les mains et me dit avant de partir:

- Mets-ça, tu va choper la crève torse nu.

* * *

Hop me voilà vêtu! Enfin presque.

Les zouaves ont vraiment fait leur boulot en beauté: j'ai deux énormes trous dans le dos, laissant passer ces p*tain d'ailes à la c*n!

Je vais pas me plaindre (Luffy a déjà assez pris tout à l'heure), je peux enfin aller chercher ce p*tain de ch*erie de c*n de stand!

Excusez-moi, je perds mon sang-froid.

Bon fin prêt et ridicule, je pars à l'aventure! comme qui dirait un certain imbécile.

- Oi Marimo! Attends!

Re-bon, l'aventure va attendre la fin de cette discussion qui promet d'être houleuse.

- Que-ce-passe-t-il. j'articule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il me dérangeait.

- Ben t'allais pas m'attendre!

-Gné? J'crois que j'viens encore de faire une tête bizarre.

- J'viens avec toi baka! Il se racla la gorge avant de proclamer, la main sur la coeur:

- J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ton triste sort m'intéresse quelque peu.

Je le regarde, blasé, avant de rétorquer:

- Rien à foutre. Je serai de retour avant 18 heure.

Il me retient de nouveau en nu claquement de langue réprobateur. Il me regarde et d'un air sérieux, me dit:

- Toi + moi + ville = toi pas perdu. Pigé?

Toujours du même air blasé, j'argumente:

- Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça. C'est toi qui passe pour un débile.

Il soupire, prends une inspiration et me postillonne dans l'oreille gauche:

- ON Y VA OU QUOI?!

- Tiens, il commence à pleuvoir, j'vais chercher un parapluie, dis-je pour le taquiner en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

* * *

Après m'être pris quelques coups (voir une pluie), nous voilà sur la route de la recherche de ce maudit stand. J'avance tout droit, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Cet imbécile m'a interdit d'y aller en volant (soit disant pour pas qu'il me perde de vue). Et par dessus le marché, pour renforcer la "sécurité", il me tient fermement par la main.

Maintenant, je ne sais plus si les gens nous regardent pour ça ou pour mon accoutrement.

Je sens ses doigts puissant sur les miens, il semble impassible au regard que les gens nous portent.

- Zoro.

- Zoro?

Comme je ne lui réponds pas, il finit par me tirer la main, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Tu te rappelles du nom de la rue? Oi ça va? Tu es tout rouge.

Ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur ma main, me faisant bafouiller:

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Je me sens pas très bien.

Il me dévisagea, une certaine tendresse dans les yeux, et m'étreint tendrement, ramenant mon corps contre lui. Sa tête collées à la mienne me demande:

- Tu serais pas un peu anxieux par hasard?

Il m'adresse un grand sourire avant de continuer:

- Allez, te fais pas de bile, on va trouver un moyen de te ramener à ton état normal! Même si, je dois te l'avouer, tu es très mignon comme ça!

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, frôlant délicatement mes antennes, et je sens une sensation inconnue parcourir mes veines. Je cale correctement ma main dans la sienne, mais il ne semble par le remarquer. Nous ne cherchons plus rien, nous marchons, tous simplement.

Nous nous engageons dans une autre ruelle, moins fréquentée, et, toujours main dans la main, je le détaille attentivement.

Non, en fait, je regarde ses lèvres. Elles sont pulpeuses, roses, tellement désirables que je mords les miennes pour me retenir de les regarder. En vain. Je continue à fantasmer sur ces morceaux de chairs quelques temps et finalement, les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche:

-Sanji?

- Hum?

- Je voudrai que tu m'em...

_Je voudrai que tu m'embrasses._

* * *

Ouf, j'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à le finir! U_U

Moi qui ne suis pas douée pour les scènes à suspense, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Une review pour une pauvre auteure en mode galère? :'l


End file.
